Who Dunnit?
by Spice of Life
Summary: Drakken mysteriously 'dies', and it's up to Team PossibleStoppable to determine the culprit! NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

** Who Dunnit?** ---- _Drakken mysteriously 'dies', and it's up to Team Possible/Stoppable to determine the culprit! Tunneling themselves in a mess of clues and red herrings, Kim and Ron discover that solving a mystery isn't as easy as the Olsen Twins and Scooby Doo make it look! Was it Francis Lucre, the jealous Smarty-Mart shopper? Was it Duff Killigan, the rouge golfer? Or was it D.N.Amy, the angry girlfriend that did the evil blue scientist in? And when Kim and Ron put 2 and 2 together, will the murdering all turn out to be some ploy to get both sides of the hero/villain teams together to have a picnic? Well, of course not, but it sounded good. So—it's time for you to gather and sort through all the clues, suspects, motives, and determine the culprit—before he takes over the world! So, who do you think dunnit?  
_  
Kim Possible was dozing off in her waffles after a long night adventure, in which she got no sleep whatsoever. Drool was mixing with the amber syrup, making the twins emit a, "Eww! That's so cool!"  
  
Ron was beside her, half asleep, his head dangling hazardly close to his crumbling blueberry muffin. He had gotten one bite out of the muffin, and crumbs lay strewn across the messy table, and across Ron's face. Blue streaks of blueberries dotted his fingertips and mouth.  
  
Last night they had been out until 5:46 A.M rescuing a clown named Bobo from suffocation to death when he got his polka-dotted clown costume stuck on over his head. Needless to say, Ron had not helped when he had run screaming around the circus tent, tripping over midgets and unicycles on his rampage, because clowns gave him nightmares.  
  
When Kim had finally calmed him down, telling him that Bobo the Clown was actually a 46 year old balding man named Gregory Jenkins, Ron had cautiously tiptoed up to the clown who was still fighting his way out of his costume. However, as irony would have it, Bobo's painted head and squeaky red nose submerged gasping for breathe from his clown suit just as Ron had walked up to him. The whole ride back home, all Kim had heard from Ron were squeaky, barley comprehensible phrases such as, "Clown....clown...eat....clown eat....eat me...."  
  
So, when a delivery man knocked on the door and tapped his foot impatiently and held out a stained letter when the twin's answered it, and she made no reaction whatsoever to retrieve it, Jim decided he and Tim would be good brothers and read it for her.  
  
With an evil glare, the tweebs ripped the letter open, hoping it was from _Josh_ or somebody that Kim wrote about in her diary.  
  
"It says." Jim started, as Tim grabbed it from him.  
  
"That Dr. Drakken was found dead."  
  
"Yesterday afternoon." Jim continued, as he and Tim fought over the crumpled piece of paper, "And the murder got away unscathed and unidentified."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tim asked.  
  
"It sounds like unscabbed." Jim replied. He and his brother paused for a moment. "Cool!"  
  
"So that blue dude's dead?" Tim asked, re-reading the paper.  
  
Jim nodded, "That's what it says. He was that creepy guy that dad used to be friends with, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, the scientist dude." Tim confirmed. "Think we should wake up Kim?"  
  
"No way." Jim declared, holding up a digital camera. He took a picture of Kim sleeping peacefully in her breakfast, "_Now_ let's wake her up." He and Tim smiled evilly, and slapped each other high fives.  
  
"Oh, _Kim_." Tim said in song-song, "You got a..."  
  
"Letter!" Jim finished, "You better..."  
  
"Read it before..."  
  
"We throw it..."  
  
"Away." The twins ended in unison, dangling the paper over the trash disposal.  
  
"Aww, man. She's not..."  
  
"Waking up." Tim nodded, "I have..."  
  
"An idea?" Jim asked hopefully.  
  
"Hoo-sha." Tim replied, stepping quietly over to the refrigerator and taking out a pitcher of water. He and Jim shared a hushed giggle as Tim started over towards Kim and Ron.  
  
"_Wet!!"_ Kim screeched, flinging her head out of her breakfast a soon as the cold, icy water touched her. "Tweebs, you are going too die..." Kim paused, wiping the syrup mixture off of her face. She glanced at it, oozing out of her open fingers, "What is this?"  
  
"It's your." Jim grinned.  
  
"Waffles." Tim finished, as he and his brother began to dance around the table, still holding the opened letter.  
  
Kim stared down at her plate of waffles, the imprint of her face still visible. "Aww, gross." She grabbed a napkin, and began dabbing away the remains of the squished waffles and syrup from the right side of her face. "Ron—"She started, but stopped. Ron's head was still hovering over his muffin, his eyes closed. "Ron, wake up!"  
  
"Heh—whu?" Ron asked, opening his eyes. "Mmm, muffin." He exclaimed, stuffing the rest of the muffin all in his mouth at once. He wiped the blueberry and muffin crumbs off his chin with his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Is that for me?" Kim asked, eyeing the letter in her brother's hands.  
  
"Mmm, maybe yes." Jim answered.  
  
"Maybe no." Tim smiled, as they began to race around the room again.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes. Ron, you go right, I'll go left. Jim has the letter."  
  
"Mhmm, yeah. And which one is he?" Ron asked, standing up. He brushed away all the crumbs on the table, letting them fall to the floor. By the time he looked up again, Kim had disappeared. He heard her somewhere down the hall, screaming at the tweebs to give her the letter.  
  
"Rufus," Ron said, uncurling his pink mole rat that had been resting snug in his pocket, "Mission: Annihilate Tweebs is underway. Go!"  
  
Rufus yawned widely, and then gave a small, "Mmhm, okay!" With that, he ran out of the kitchen, and down the hall. Ron sat back down before suddenly remembering that he was the key factor in 'Mission: Annihilate Tweebs'. Grumbling to himself that he couldn't catch a few winks while Kim and Rufus were getting slaughtered by the twins, Ron dragged himself down the hall. "Can't catch us!" The twins shouted in unison as they raced through the living room, headed into the kitchen again. Kim dropped into one of the armchairs to catch her breath. Chasing the twins could be very tiring.  
  
Ron cut Jim and Tim off near the kitchen table. He casually leaned back against a chair, almost falling as the chair skidded on the tiled floor. He caught his balance, and put on his best 'suave' look, which turned out to make Jim and Tim ask in unison, "Are you sick or something?"  
  
"No." Ron said, "No, not at all." Trying his best to sound smart, he racked his head for possible 'smart' topics. Finding only one, he questioned, "Do you know how to change the weather?"  
  
Jim and Tim smiled at each other, "Sure we do."  
  
"Want to see?" Jim asked Ron, dropping the letter on the table as Kim strolled in from her break.  
  
"Sure." Ron said, as Jim and Tim lead him up to their room. Kim winked at him as he passed.  
  
She scooped up the crinkled and torn letter. Her eyes instantly caught the headline.  
  
"Drakken's..._dead_?" She asked herself. She wasn't completely sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but whatever it was, it wasn't something she could ignore. Perusing the front of the envelope, she noticed that there had been no return address. '_Well, that doesn't help_!' She thought crossly to herself.  
  
She grumbled, and walked over to the trash can, tossing the envelope gently inside.  
  
_ It wasn't any of her business_.  
  
....  
  
_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic, "Who Dunnit." This was an idea I came up with earlier today while I had 10 or so little toddlers all bugging me about plugging in the Light Bright so they could play with it. I still am not sure exactly where the idea came from, but I played with it for a bit, and it eventually wrote itself almost. I guess the idea came from watching Scooby Doo and reading Nancy Drew mysteries today. Who cares where it came from though, lol.  
  
Now, to explain the fic. It's a murder mystery/humor kind of fic. It's kind of like the game 'Clue'. I instantly chose Drakken to play the deceased, I'm not sure exactly why though, lol.  
  
Since this chapter did not contain any clues, there should be no guessing of who the murderer was. In other chapters though, as clues and suspects are presented, I encourage you to guess in your reviews who it was. There will be false clues, red herrings, false alibis, and many other misleading clues. There will also be actual clues as well, of course.  
  
Since I didn't add a disclaimer at the top, I feel it's only necessary to add one here.  
_  
**Disclaimer: I, Spice of Life, do not own the show Kim Possible, or anything affiliated with it. I do not own anything that anyone would want [Except my kitty cat. You can't have her. Hiss.] I do admit to having a raspberry cookie, but...  
  
Stuffs it in her mouth  
  
Moo man't mave mit. Crumbs fly  
  
Yep, mhhm. Happy reviewing, folks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
**Lakie**—Hey soul sister! I'm updating, aren't you proud of me? Now you need to update some of yours! ::Gives you a cookie:: The moldier the better...er!  
  
**Hypaanimeluva**—More you say? Here 'tis more!  
  
**Falfurrian**—Good guess, lol. Yes! Rufus killed him with his super-powered teeth of wonder! Just kidding, lol.  
  
**Ace Lannigan**—Falling asleep in your breakfast is always humorous...trust me :) My friend fell asleep in her bowl full of soggy cereal before. It was beautiful. I was a bit afraid she would drown though...a lot of my friends also fear clowns. It's one of the only things I do not fear, lol.  
  
And now, onto the next chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own Kim Possible. I also am a llama. Fear me. [In my dreams.] [In case someone out there does not get that in my dreams everything is backwards, I will repeat my disclaimer how it is in reality.]  
  
I do not own Kim Possible. I am a boring person. Laugh at me.  
**_  
...  
  
Kim glanced outside. It was raining. 5 seconds ago it had been snowing. She looked again. Sunshine. People were outside with umbrellas, staring at the sky with confusion riddled on their faces.  
  
She sighed, walked back over to the couch, and threw herself onto it. Her eyes glanced around the living room for the remote control, but just as she made eye contact with it, the doorbell rang.  
  
She sat up with a groan, stretched her legs, and slowly mace her way to the door.  
  
"Letter for a..." The Delivery man struggled to read the small printing, "Kim Possible?"  
  
Kim took the letter, thanking the man. She settled down into the couch once again, debating whether to open the letter or not. Once again, it had no return address.  
  
The curious side of her won, so she carefully opened the letter, setting the torn envelope aside.  
  
_'Dear Miss Kimberly Possible,  
  
I know this is not mandatory recruitment of help, but I have a proposition for you._

_ I need your help. As you may or may not have heard, Dr. Drakken has been murdered. This may come across as good news, but face the reality of the situation. Drakken was not killed by the government, or anyone who meant it as goodwill. He was killed by someone as a sign of power. Whoever killed him has something else in store. They could be after me, the government, or even you. As you can clearly see, this is a big deal._

_ I have some information to give to you, in hopes it will lead you on your journey to finding the culprit. It is not much, but if you are anything like your website claims you are, you can solve this mystery in no time. _

_ My first bit of information is that Drakken was killed yesterday [June 16th, 2004] at sometime around 12:30 in the afternoon. He was discovered in the basement of his lab at around 1:00 P.M by one of his henchmen. _

_ The second clue I have for you is that Drakken was considering firing his assistant Shego, for unknown reasons. Shego was not available for comments of her boss's death. _

_ Drakken was also preparing to steal a very valuable gemstone called, 'The Bridge Diamond', the same diamond that Duff Killigan and Lord Monty Fisk were also planning on coveting. _

_ My advice to you would to first find the location of Drakken's Lair [The only one you have yet to destroy]. Investigate the crime scene, and the rest of the lair. Then, find Miss Shego. Question her; she may know more than she lets on. _

_ I hope this information has been helpful. You must take action soon, before the murderer strikes again.  
Sincerely,  
  
A friend'  
_  
As a thunderstorm raged outside, Kim let the letter flutter silently to the ground. She needed to think about this. What if it was a trap? What if they were telling the truth...and she was next? She had to talk to Ron about this. She had to talk to Wade; she had to talk to Monique...  
  
Ignoring the tornado forming outside, Kim fumbled up the stairs, and kicked open the door to her brothers' room.  
  
"Kim! Kim, look! I made it hail outside!" Ron exclaimed, pointing happily out the window to the golf-ball sized hail falling from the sky. The people outside were now running away screaming, 'It's the apocalypse!'  
  
" Isn't this cool?" He questioned, seemingly not noticing the people getting knocked unconscious from the ice balls.  
  
"Neat." Kim answered flatly. "Ron, we have a situation."  
  
"What, do you want to change the weather too?" Ron asked, "Oh! Let's make it snow again!"  
  
"Ron, this is important!" Kim shouted crossly, grabbing his arm and steering him into her room.  
  
"What's wrong K.P?" Ron asked, his voice filled with concern. His usual goofy smile had been replaced by a look of confusion.  
  
Kim sighed heavily, "Read this."  
  
Ron's eyes darted back and forth across the letter, his eyes widening at a few parts.  
  
"Wow." He breathed finally, "This is big."  
  
Kim nodded her head affirmatively, "I think we should talk to Wade. It might be trap."  
  
Ron itched his head, and sat down on Kim's computer chair. "A trap? Why would someone do that?"  
  
Kim stared at him, "Why do you think Ron? It's a good plan. Drakken fakes dead, lures us into his lair, and they win."  
  
Ron scratched his head again, this time out of confusion, "So what do we do?"  
  
"We talk to Wade. See what he says." Kim shrugged, hoping Wade could cross-reference the letter and see who had sent it.  
  
She turned on the Kimmunicator, only to find that Wade's computer chair was empty.  
  
_"Wade?"_ She asked out loud. Then, to herself, '_Where is he?_'  
  
...  
  
_ I had a few problems writing this chapter, seeing as the power went out twice while I was typing it. The first time, I had however much of it I had written that far saved, so I didn't lose anything. The second time though, when I was more than halfway through it, I forgot to save, so I lost most of it. Oh well, I wrote it all over again.  
  
We're having a huge thunder/lightning storm right now [Actually, it's almost over now], so I have to hurry up and finish this in case the power goes off again.  
  
This chapter had clues that weren't really all that clue-ish, but guess if you want. Try to make your guesses relatively educated though. Please? :)  
  
Anyway, don't forget to reply! _


End file.
